Falling in Love With a Snake
by SlytherinGryffindorPrincess
Summary: She goes from being a Granger to being a Zambini. After meeting the Malfoys and returning to Zambini Manor, Hermione, Blaise and Draco go for a nice swim. What will happen when Draco finds out the secret behind the mysterious scars on her body? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is one of my new stories that I decided to create and I hope you like it. I will have the rest of my stories up, hopefully by the end of the weekend but i'm not sure. Anyways, on with the first chapter!**

**Warning! It's going to be short but the rest of the story will be normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting on the windowsill, clutching the paper that held the reason why she felt so alone her whole life. The paper was a note from the Ministy of Magic, more specifically, the Secret Hiding Protection System. This paper ruined her whole life and secretly she knew that deep inside, she has known this all her life but was too stubborn to believe it.

Hermione silently wished that this was just a dream and that she would wake up soon, in her bed, with her real parents down stairs with love and affection. But unfortunaltely she is stuck in the horrible realitly and it is never going to happen. Hermione re read the note and a new set of tears encased her vision in a hazy fog.

_Ministry of Magic_

_Secret Hiding Protection System_

_Current Name~Leonada Antoinette Maria Mia Contralda Zambini_

_Parents Names~ Maria Antoinette Black Zambini (Mother)_

_Anthony Donavahn Zambini (Father)_

_Sibling(s) Name~ Blaise Anthony Donavahn Zambini (Twin Brother)_

_Miss Zambini will be put into protection for reasons that will not be discussed till further notice. She shall be under protection by tow muggles who have been fully noted on the situation at hand._

_Protection Parents Name~ Jean Granger_

_Simon Granger_

_Miss Zambini shall be known as Hermione Jean Granger. _

_A Glamour Charm will be placed over Miss Zambini to hide her true identity and it shall remove itself on her seventeenth birthday and her true parents will return and explain all that has happened._

_Note: If Miss Zambini is to find out about this situation before her seventeenth birthday her Glamour Charm will automatically be removed and her true parents will be notified and appear at the closest time necessary._

_Signed_

_John Paul Montgomery_

_Head of Protection _

_Ministry of Magic_

Even though Hermione has read this letter over and over again, she still can't believe that she is not actually Hermione Granger but instead Leonada Zambini. How is one supposed to feel about this? Should she be upset or aggrivated or angry? Maybe a combination of all three? Hermione isn't sure but decides to get up and get dressed but stops dead in her tracks. Hermione glances at her calender hanging on the wall beside her bed and realizes that her birthday isn't for another three months but yet she knows about her true heritage. Oh no.

Just then, Hermione felt a strong, sharp pain shoot through her body and had to bite down on her tounge to keep from screaming. After all, this isn't the worst bad that Hermione as experienced. After a few shorts seconds, the pain subsides and Hermione tentively walks over to her ceiling to floor mirror to get a good look at herself. What she saw was not the same girl she knew only seconds before.

This girl is beautiful. Her chocolate brwon eyes were replaced with striking blue eyes that could put any boy in a trance. Her boyish figure has been replaced with a slender, curvy figure that fills out in all the right places and curves were it should. Her brown, bushy hair is replaced with sleek blond hair that cascades down her back in wavy strands and reaches to her waist. Her arms and legs became noticably slimmer but yet still strong.

Hermione had to admit that she liked her new look. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

Getting dressed quickly, Hermione decided on a faded pair of jean shorts that came up past mid thigh and a summer sun, off-the-sholder shirt that had ripples at the bottom and small ripples at the end of the sleeves. She pulls on a pair of socks and squirms into her black faded converse.

Looking at herself on last time, Hermione walks out of her room and down the stairs that leads into the kitchen. Quickly crossing through the kitchen and dining room, she finally makes it into the living room but stop dead in her tracks. Sitting on the couch is her biological parents with Blaise sitting not to far away.

Everyone looked up when she entered and Hermione gave the Grangers a stern look before walking over to Mr. and Mrs. Zambini. Her mother looked over her, as if making sure it really is her, then pulled her into a motherly hug that she has missed out on for many years. Mr. Zambini was next and he took his only daughter into his arms, not wanting to let her go again anytime soon but reluctanly pulled away anyways. Hermione smiled at her parents and then turned to Blaise.

"Look, ummm, Hermione. I'm sorry about all the mean things I did to you in previous years. I hope that you will forgive me and become my sister." Blaise shifts in his seat uncomfortably and Hermione decides to take the matter into her own hands. She walks over to him and gives him a big sisterly hug that he easily returns.

"We're sorry too." That voice. Oh that voice sounds so familiar. Please say it isn't true. Hermione lets go off Blaise and slowly turns around. "Hello, Hermione."

"Draco" Hermion breaths out.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you will like this story as much as I will. Please review! It means a lot to me when you do! Thanks!**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I am going to be posting the second chapter. I hope you liked the first but trust me, it gets better. I hope that everyone who has been reading my stories will continue to do so and review! It means so much to me! I want to know how my readers feel about my stories, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Anyways, on with chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had one of the most classic shocked looks on his face that Hermione had only seen that one time after punching him in the face in third year. Well why shouldn't he be shocked he was staring at the most beautiful female he had ever seen he didn't know if it was the hair, the curves, the skin and face, the fact that it was the same Hermione Granger he had made fun of all these years or the fact that all she was wearing was a pair of mini shorts and a vest top and with the ways her body had changed they had become extremely tight meaning she looked like any man midnight fantasy.

"Draco" scolded the harsh tone of Lucius Malfoy "what have I told you about staring." That was the moment they both realised that the 'all famous slytherin sex god' Draco Malfoy was staring at the 'post mudblood bookworm know-it-all' Hermione granger. A deep blush spread across both teens faces as the tried to cover up the awkward moment with a nervous cough.

"Mum..oh wait calling you that would be a lie Mrs Granger I have the funny feeling you have some explaining to do" Hermione said in a snarky tone while shaking the piece of paper which held the truth about herself, everyone could see the slytherin in her unleash itself. Mrs Granger took a sharp breath to stop herself from crying and started to explain everything. Everything about how young female girls were killed after birth at the time when the dark lord was at his highest and that everyone thought it would be for the best to put her under protection until the dark lord had been dismissed, lucky for Hermione the Zabini family were neutral through the war and did not follow voldmort and for the reason that the Malfoys were in her sitting room well they were her godparents and Draco was going to the Zabini Manor after this meeting for his parents were going to taking care of some business to help clear there names of everything they did during the time of the war and being held under the imperious curse while at the time of the dark lord.

But now Hermione had to make a choice was she going to go to the Zabini Manor officially become a Zabini and a pureblood or was she going to stay with the Grangers and ask for her glamour charm back and live the rest of her life as a mudblood and never know what could happen.

"Can I have a moment in my room alone please" she asked quietly not waiting for an answer she left the room. Several seconds later as she had entered her room and put her face in her pillow a muffled scream was heard. Draco and Blaise gave each other a look and they both silently made it up to her room. Without knocking they both entered her room to see the delicate figure taking what could only be described as a temper tantrum on her bed. Both boys didn't really know what to do yeh sure they had been involved in tantrums with girls but normally they were the ones throwing them in all honesty Hermione was a lot like her twin brother.

"Come on errr sis everything will be okay come home with us mum has been dieing to have you back in our lives and we have a library so life's not all bad" Blaise said in a humoured voice trying to cover up the discomfort he was in. Draco on the other side found Blaise's attempted to cheer his own sister up hilarious so he thought maybe he would give it a try.

"Awwww come on now Granger what's so bad about being one of us it's not like were going to hurt you unless you're scared that is." That was it, it only took them words form his mouth to set of this rage inside of her. One minute Draco malfoy was standing over the weeping girl the next he was blasted through the floor landing in the sitting room looking at the hole in the ceiling he had just fallen through, he could hear the laughter of his best friend and the sound of Hermione running down the stairs. He got himself off the floor and looked at the six adults all staring at him then to Blaise who was trying to contain himself then to the seething female in front of him.

"Wow you have some nerve Malfoy calling me scared what is there to be scared of eh because I clearly remember you flinching for days on end when ever I came near you in our third year after that punch." She said with a smirk that would gladly be named a Malfoy smirk.

"That was a long time ago Granger." He replied sharply.

"And you have one hell of a nerve calling me a Granger for I am Leonada Antoinette Maria Mia Contralda Zabini and if anything I am higher than you and always will be" she said raising her voice at the end. The room was silent and then there was an outburst of tears cheers and stutters. Blaise was cheering me on and thanking Merlin that I was finally the sister he had wanted. My adopted parents, biological parents and godparents bar Lucius were crying with sadness and joy and then there were Lucius and Draco Malfoy stuttering there heads off trying to work out what the hell just happened but were both secretly impressed.

"Darling what does this mean?" Jean Granger asked quietly.

"It means 'MOTHER' that I am leaving and starting my life over with the Zabini's as a pureblood and I will never return to you lying disappointments!" Hermione finished her statement with a very eerie cold smirk. Blaise stood by his sister and put his hand on her shoulder it was an understatement to say he was just proud he stated they would be leaving momentarily that's when the tears of Mrs Granger stop and shock settled in. Hermione quickly gathered her stuff and shrunk her case to fit in her pocket, she then said a quick empty goodbye to the two people 24 hours ago would have trusted with her life but now they were just the 2 people who ruined her life by lying to her face everyday.

* * *

After a very shaky aparation they landed in front of a building that could only be described as either a palace or heaven. The building stood tall and long with about 4 stories on each side and 5 stories in the centre. It wasn't dark like the Malfoy Manor it was light and was elegant with a hint of mystery.

Making there way in to one of the many sitting rooms on the ground floor of what was now going to her home, Hermione started to feel comfortable. "Well this is your new home Herm...ehmm...Leonada wait what do I call you because your not Hermione and I don't know if you Leonada either so what are you?" Blaise asked with questionable eyes.

"I'm Leo, I'm your twin sister and always will be." Leo said with a sweet smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts. Both her parent stood in the door way watching the 2 siblings talk like they had only been apart one day and were just filling each other in.

Draco sat in his room at the Zabini Manor keeping out of the way, he knew this was a big day for the family downstairs which made him wonder why he was left here to stay because he was old enough to stay on his own at the Malfoy Manor and he didn't want to be disturbing a moment like this especially for his best friend. Draco had always noticed something weird about his best friend like something was missing and he guessed he just found out what that was. Draco had to admit Leo or Hermione what ever she was being called was definitely a looker and he was sure her brother would make sure nothing happened to her which meant there was no chance that he would ever get to talk to her or well… he isn't known as the slytherin sex god for nothing. As he thought this a small smirk crept on to his face and he almost didn't notice his best friend enter the room.

"Mate you okay you look a bit down?" Blaise asked obviously concerned about his best friend.

"Yeh I'm fine, its just I'm trying to figure out why I'm actually here this is a big time for your family and I'm gate crashing it." Draco said as he signed signalling that he had just gotten everything off his chest.

"Drake, man your as much a family to us as I am to my parents we love having you here even now when Leo is here we still want you here and to be honest with you man I need you here, because I've never had a sister before and with the way she looks I have a feeling I'll need help keeping the guys off of her. Anyway what do you think of her now." Blaise said trying to change the subject to something almost cheery.

"To be honest dude your sister is hot but it's the fact that she used to be mudblood Granger that kind of puts me off but I'd still go for her cause think about it she's smart beautiful and funny, she's literally every guys dream girl." Draco said with a hint of laughter at the end of his sentence. Blaise on the other hand had just realised his best friend had basically called his sister hot and threw a pillow at his face, both boys laughed and started a pillow fight not in a girly way but in a manly way where they were throwing not only pillows but books and stationary.

Leo had been given a map of the house much like the Marauders Map that Harry has but this one was of her new home so she could get around easier. Her parents had to leave to sort out paper work at the ministry even though she would have loved for them to stay so they could talk but she was actually kind of glad that they were gone so she could figure thing out for herself. Her train of thought was distracted when the door bell went, as she went to answer it she wondered if she should or if she should wait for Blaise to get it then she realised this was her home to and she needed to start treating it as hers.

She open the door to see 2 teenage boys staring at her jaw dropped she recognised each of them as Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey both in her year at school, both in slytherin and both extremely attractive. Both boys cleared there throats at the same time and straighten themselves out to look respectable in front of the most beautiful female they had ever seen.

"Hi I'm Adrian Pucey and this is…" Adrian had started but was quickly interrupted by Theodore.

"Hi I'm Theodore Nott but please call me Theo "he said as he kissed my hand. She smiled politely and let them in. Before they could ask who she was she had disappeared to find her brother. She took her map out and found them in Draco Malfoy's room she knocked on the door when she arrived by his door, both boys opened the door sweating and panting.

"Leo whats up" her brother said still trying to catch his voice, she noticed there clothes were rumpled and she instantly thought of the worst.

"Ehmm Blaise is there something your not telling me that we may need to have a talk about later." she said slowly hoping he would catch on and he did his eyes went wide and he explained that they were having a fight but didn't mention the fact that Draco thought Leo was hot, he thought that was a bit cruel since she'd only been here 4 hours. "Well anyway your friends Theo and Adrian are down the stairs thought you'd want to know." They made there way down the stairs and Leo watched as all the boys greeted each other with manly hugs and hand shakes.

"Ehmmm guys this is my twin sister Leo, I'm guessing you guys have already met." Blaise said his friends. Both boys looked shocked as if they hadn't expected the information to of what it was, maybe they thought I was Blaise's girlfriend or something stupid like that.

"Oh well this is new I thought you were Draco's bird, ya know cause you seem like his perfect girl with the height, hair, eyes and clothes." Theo said winking at the end making Leo's stomach churn, she then looked at her clothes she was just simply wearing a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans and an off the shoulder electric blue top that she had thrown on when at the Grangers house and she didn't have much make up on so in her mind she didn't look good at all.

Draco was seething he couldn't believe they had said that cause now she knows what kind of girl he liked. Brushing the problem off Blaise decided that they should all go swimming in the huge family pool everyone agreed but Leo was a bit nervous for it would be her and 4 boys, sure she was used to being around boys because of the whole golden trio thing but these guys were slytherins and HOT.

* * *

Leo throws on a way-too-short summer dress over her silver and green bikini right as Blaise walks through the doors.

"Hey Leo, you ready to go swimming?" he asks her. Leo gives a shy smile and a small nod before following her twin brother through the maze of doors, turns, and endless hallways.

As the duo approached the pool, Leo decides to take off her summer dress, leaving her in only her bakini. Up ahead Theo, Adrian, and Draco were sitting on the edge of the pool, their backs facing Leo and Blaise, with their feet dangling in the water. They were laughing and joking which explains why they didn't hear Leo approaching them from behind. Blaise tries to stifle a laugh as she pushes Theo and Adrian into the water while Blaise stood at the edge of the pool lauging. Leo pushes him in with the others but she can't find Draco. The trio in the water bite back a laugh and keep neutral looks on their faces as they watch the seen unfold before them.

Draco encircles Leo from behind picking her up, he steps to the edge and jumps, landing them both in cool clear water. Leo emerges and not seconds later, Draco pops his head above water. The boys stay quiet and step back, waiting for Leo to unleash her wraith upon Draco but to their suprise, she laughs.

"That was awesome Draco" Leo says between fits of laughter. After a couple of minutes, Leo has settled down and is now swimming around the pool, playing games with the boys. She ducks under the surface of the water and kicks off the side, blasting herself across the pool. Draco tries to grab her around the waist but misses completely and Leo emerges aside Theo.

"Hey Leo, what are all the scars on your arms?" She freezes at his question. Suddenly, Leo hops out of the pool and runs in the direction of her bedroom, tears streaming silently down her face.

At this point, all eyes are on Theo. Blaise gives him a scowl and makes to get out but Draco stops him instead.

"I will go get her. You three stay here and play a game or something. I will be right back." Draco says before getting out and chasing after Leo.

* * *

Draco arrives at Leo's door in a few short minutes and can hear sobs coming from inside. Without knocking, Draco opens the door and sees Leo lying on her bed, her slender form shaking with sobs. Draco crosses the room in three short strides and places his arms around the crying girl.

"You wanna talk about it?" Draco asks her slowly. Leo takes a few deep calming breaths before looking Draco in the and saying,

"It's Ron."

"What about him?" Draco asks, clearly confused.

Leo gives a deep sigh and runs a hand through her hair, a move Draco comes to find very attractive.

"He abused me"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know. You know already how much you reviewing and you telling me what you think, matters to me! I wanna know what you think of my writing and how well you think I am doing. _Where were you when I needed you _seems to steal a lot of peoples hearts so I made this one, in hopes the same thing will happen. Anyways, please review. Thanks!**

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is wintersnow387 talking. I am sorry I didn't want to start over but I had no choice. My wintersnow387 account stopped working, I can't even log into it. I am sorry and I am hoping to update this chapter soon. Thank you for everyone who is supporting me.**


End file.
